Doctor Who: The Real World Adventure
by Dogs2me
Summary: Just A Little Story I Made Up In My Free Time When I Was In Y7.  I Am Now In Y8. The Doctor Visits My School.  Anyway, Sorry For The Rubbish Summary, The Story Is Real Funny, Trust :P


**Doctor Who: The Real World Adventure**

**M**y name is Melissa Walker, and people usually know me from my lack of agreeing with things but my obsessive abilities of well, being obsessed with things.

It makes me really annoyed when people don't believe me when I tell them things!

I AM The Doctor's Step-Cousin! I have been waiting months for that day, when my idiotic step-cousin agrees to come with me to prove to everyone that I AM his step-cousin!

Ok, so this begins in the place where you would least want something cool like this to start. No, it isn't in Science class, what's wrong with Science class!

**The Story**

It's in maths class, on a Monday in May (23rd May 2011 to be precise) and we are halfway through a lesson, listening to our boring teacher, Mrs. Coffee go on and on about rotational symmetry and how to turn papers around and blah, blah, blah ,blah'dy, blah, blah. I sighed as I looked up at the clock, getting frustrated in so many ways that it was only quarter past ten. We had another 45 minutes till break. I sighed and looked down at my paper.

Why oh why did we have to have Maths class and why did it have to be so damn boring!

Most of my friends were in the other Math classes so I couldn't have talked to any of them. I hoped something funny or interesting would happen to make the time go quicker. Where were the people who usually cause trouble?

I couldn't think of anything to start off a conversation, so I just looked at the clock.

"45 minutes to go." I sighed hoping someone would reply.

Lewis Baxter looked up from his work.

"How long?" He asked looking at his wrist watch.

"45 minutes. God this is boring." I started to swing on my chair as usual.

I decided to force myself to do some of the boring work.

'One line of Symmetry, there, I did some work, can I go now?' I thought glancing back up at the clock. It was half past, YES, 10 MINUTES TO GO TILL WE PACK UP!

I was glad, if I had spent another 45 minutes of my time in here my head would have exploded!

"How long do we have left?" Connor Drew shouted from the other end of the classroom quite loudly.

"10 minutes! NOW SHUT UP AND DO YOUR WORK!" Mrs. Coffee shouted before going back on the laptop.

"I wonder if she goes on Facebook on there…Maybe then we could get her fired or something." I whispered to Lewis.

"Probably is." He replied dully to my statement.

'Why do you love being so strict with us Mrs. Coffee?' I thought to myself looking back at the clock and accidentally thinking of a song that I never should have thought of, for it got stuck in my head. I mean SERIOUSLY! If I have to get a song stuck in my head, couldn't it have been a proper song instead of a stupid remix that repeated itself for 2 minutes, therefore making me repeat the same 2 minutes over and over in my head. I tried to think of another song but I couldn't! Argh!

Still, I continued to swing. I swung so far back that the chair nearly toppled over and the desk I was sat at saved me, again!

I hate it when that happens, don't you?

You're just minding your own business swinging on a chair then BOOM!

You lean too far back and have a mini heart attack.

I looked at my watch then at the clock. Both said 13 minutes to 11.

'We should be packing up any moment…..No-'

I was interrupted in thought when Mrs. Coffee announced in a very loud voice:

"Ok, finish the one that you're on and pack away."

Immediately, everyone threw their books into their bags and stood up straight away, some of us began to walk to the doors, some of us talked very loudly.

"WAIT A MINUTE, WAIT A MINUTE, SIT DOWN!" She demanded rather loudly.

We all groaned and sat back down again.

"You can't go because it isn't the end of the lesson yet, the bell doesn't go until 11 minutes to, and it's only 14 minutes to." She told us.

'Strange.' I thought. 'This is the only lesson where someone hasn't caused trouble...I wonder what they are planning to do, hopefully something fun-'

"TASH-AAA!" Connor Drew shouted, as usual.

The whole class started to laugh.

"What!" Tasha asked turning around on her chair.

"What? Why do you keep looking at me Tasha?" He shouted at her.

"You just shouted my name!" She said back.

"No I didn't!"

"Whatever." She turned back around again to face the front.

There was a moment of silence, and then the usual routine began.

"Meow…" A random person 'Meowed' in the class. Mrs. Coffee looked up from her desk for a few seconds, then went back to her laptop.

"Meow, Meow!"

"Meow!

"Meow!"

"MROW, MROW!"

Soon, the whole room was filled with students 'Meowing'.

"BE QUIET! STOP MAKING STUPID NOISES! IF I WANTED TO HEAR STUPID NOISES I WOULD ASK MY COUSIN'S DAUGHTER TO MAKE THEM! AND SHES ONLY-"

"TASH-AAAA!"

"CONNOR, OUT!"

The whole class started to laugh again.

"What! But I didn't do anything!" He shouted over everyone's laughs.

"OUT, NOW!" She yelled.

Connor got up from his desk and walked outside with a smirk on his face.

The class fell silent as the door shut and Mrs. Coffee began to shout at him.

Some people started to laugh again.

Mimi's best friend started laugh.

"Did you just hear that!" She laughed.

"NO, what?" I shouted out.

"He just told her to F OFF!" She laughed.

"LOL!" Someone from the front yelled as loud as they could.

Connor Drew walked back into the class, a bigger smirk on his face.

"You got sent out, naughty, naughty!" The boy that sat next to him said.

"It was TASH-AAAAA!"

Everyone burst out laughing again.

"No it wasn't!" Tasha replied.

"IT WASN'T TASHA, IT WAS YOU! NOW LEAVE TASHA ALONE!" Mrs. Coffee yelled shaking from frustration.

The class fell silent.

'That was classic!' I thought to myself.

YAY! The song had gone out of my head! 'Mustn't think about that…It may com back'

"Oh no, its ICT after break isn't it?" I asked Lewis.

He nodded.

"OK, NOW YOU CAN ALL STAY HERE AND DO WORK FOR THE LAST TWO MINUTES!" She shouted writing a sum out on the board, so hard the pen was squeaking.

Chris swung back on his chair and started talking to Lewis.

"So what are you selling with your Wii?" He asked, as normally near the end of the lesson.

"Well, I'm selling my golden eye sword accessory, and my Wii, and the controllers and-"

"How much are you selling them for?" He asked, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"NO IDEA." He replied.

"How about for the Just Dance game? I want it!" I butted in their conversation.

"I don't know."

"You will have to write down a list of all the things your selling then the prices or something…" I suggested.

"YEAH, YEAH, DO THAT!" Chris shouted.

"Keep your voice down! Miss is gonna hear!" I whispered.

"Sorry….."

"BBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGG! BBRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!"

FINALLY! The bell had gone, we were saved!

We all got up out of our seats as fast as we could.

"WAIT A MINUTE, WAIT A MINUTE!" Mrs. Coffee said with a screechy voice. We all groaned and waited to be dismissed.

"Now you may go." She said.

As quick as a flash, we were all out of the classroom and into the hallway.

Kia and Nicole (Who's nickname was Norm) were waiting for me at the corner of the hallway, next to the pole standing up which we named: 'Polie'.

"Hello again. Thanks for waiting." I said walking down the hall way with them.

'Shouldn't be long now till he arrives.' I thought to myself as Kia began to talk to Nicole about the food in the locker again.

We walked through the hall way and past the library and into the lockers area outside.

I pulled out my mobile phone while I was waiting for them.

"Can you send me that Demented Laugh video please Kia?" I asked, turning the Bluetooth on my phone.

"Yeah ok, I will Bluetooth it." She replied getting out her phone and sending me the video.

My phone began to download it.

"Hey, we should go around again seeing if anyone can keep a straight face to the video!" Nicole asked getting out her drink and closing her now empty locker.

"Yeah! Let's do that again!" Kia said, rather loudly.

I looked at my phone. It had finished downloading the video and had saved it.

We made our way to the school playground again and went to search for some people to test the video out on.

We shown it a few people then we got a little bored.

It was awfully quiet, for we were usually always talking. I decided to try and start off another conversation.

"So have you downloaded it to Youtube yet?" I asked Kia.

"No, I don't have the USB port to connect it to the computer." She replied opening up a packet of crisps.

"You need to find it!" Nicole shouted at her.

"Shall we go for a random wander Norm?" I asked.

"Yes, come on Kit-Kat, Melon." Nicole said walking down the slope to the P.E block.

I stood around for a while, listening to Nicole and Kia chat, I was getting a little bored. Soon, we made our way to Kia's locker.

As we were leaving the lockers, my phone rang telling me I had received a text.

I opened my phone and looked to see who had text me.

The Doctor. Wait, The Doctor!

I read the text:

'Allons-y!'

'Allons-y! What the hell could have that meant?' I thought.

Then it hit me! He was going to land!

"Kia, Nicole, come on, lets go for a random wander again!" I said panicking a little. I dragged them both away to just outside the ICT block. Bits of rubbish started to fly everywhere and there were strong gusts of winds as the TARDIS formed.

"What the hell is that!" Kia shouted over the deafening 'VVWRROOOOPPSSS' of the TARDIS.

"Um….." I was stuck. I didn't know what I should tell them.

"We're about to find out!" Nicole screamed.

The TARDIS doors swung open.

"Hell-o!"

Nicole looked puzzled for a moment before realizing who it was. Kia, on the other hand, did not know who it was for she wasn't really listening at the time when I actually told her who he was and what would happen, because as always, she was busy walking to Nicole's locker to get food.

FREEZE FRAME!

Ok, I'm going to tell you this now, to avoid confusion, which I'm doing a very hard job of. Well, wouldn't you think the teachers or other students would go wild or have a panic attack when a TARDIS suddenly lands in front of then, and this strange guy steps out and starts walking around? Right! But, wrong this time. Hey, no need for 'booing' just cause you weren't expecting that. OW! Ok, who was that wise guy who just threw a plant pot at me!

UN-FREEZE FRAME! GRRR

Kia pulled me and Nicole away very hard and round the corner.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT!" She asked in a loud voice.

"I already told you, if you were listening you Stoofus!" I said.

FREEZE FRAME!

Stoofus isn't actually a word, its one that Kia made up, she meant to say stupid but she said Doofus at the same time, so it came out as Stoofus. Simples.

UN-FREEZE FRAME (AGAIN)

"No you didn't!" She shouted back at me.

"SHUT UP HE CAN HEAR YOU MUPPET, SHE TOLD YOU ALREADY!" Nicole whispered.

"See?" I shouted back.

"WHAT!" Kia said.

I sighed. I looked to Nicole hoping she would tell Kia for I just couldn't be bothered with her no more from arguing.

"Melissa told us about three days ago remember? We were going to my locker at break when she told us." She told her.

"…No… She was talking about you getting Facebook nothing about some weirdo turning up!" Kia protested.

'FINALLY! Someone who thought The Doctor was a weirdo.' I thought.

'For he was!' I smiled to myself.

Nicole explained who The Doctor was.

"Oh." Kia replied to her.

"You weren't listening to me were you?" I asked knowing obviously that she hadn't been listening when I told her about him.

"Yes I just couldn't remember." She lied.

"Yeah, sure you couldn't." I replied, all three of us knowing what she meant. She hadn't had been listening.

I walked around the corner of the wall again to find the TARDIS not there.

"Great! Where the hell has it gone!" I said angrily.

"Kia probably scared him off with her loud gob." Nicole joked.

We both laughed apart from Kia who just stood there calling us Stoofus's and terrorists.

"Well you did shout out…." I stated.

"SO!" Kia snapped.

"YOU CALLED HIM A WEIRDO DOOFUS!" Nicole shouted.

"Oh…"

"LOLZ, doesn't matter anyway, he is a little weird anyway." I replied not really caring.

"LOLAGEY!" Nicole randomly shouted out while Kia just called us random.

"Hey, you hear something?" Kia asked.

Nicole shrugged. "No?"

"Um…. YES, DEFINATLEY YES! MOVE, MOVE!" I yelled pushing them both away from where they were standing.

Moments later, Grace came running around the corner as fast as she could and jumped next to me before suddenly stopping.

"I just heard something! LIKE A TARDIS!" She shouted jumping up and down on the spot from excitement.

"That's because it is. He's coming today remember?" I reminded her.

Grace stood still for a moment, staring into space.

"Oh yeah." She began to hop and skip about frantically.

"GRACE, PLEASE!" I shouted finding it annoying.

"SORRY, IT'S JUST THAT ALL THIS IS SO EXCITING!" She shouted.

"GINGKA! HEY GINGKA! COME HERE QUICK!" Grace shouted.

I sighed.

Gingka came running round the corner.

The TARDIS formed.

"This is a TARDIS? The big blue telephone box you have been telling me about?" Gingka asked Grace.

"Yeah! He raids the fridge a lot….And he is still thin." She told him.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS yet again.

"Ok sorry about that I needed to move I was blocking a door. Hello everyone." He said looking like a complete dork.

"HI!" we all chorused at him.

'BRRRRRRINGGG, BRRRIIIINNGGG!'

"Ugh. Time for next lesson." Nicole sighed.

"OHHHH ITS I.T NEXT! I HATE THAT!" Kia moaned.

"Let's hope it goes fast." I said to them as we began to walk to class.

"Ok, no one touch your computers, go straight in and complete the task on the sheets first." The new teacher said, opening the doors.

We all went inside and took our seats. The Doctor looked around, not sure where he was meant to sit. Gingka shouted him and motion for him to come sit in the spare seat. He went over and sat next to him.

Before any of the boys had chance to do anything, Grace, Nicole, Kia and I all ran to the desk near the doors and sat down in the seats as fast as we could.

David walked into sit in his usual place next to me, and saw Grace.

"AH-HEM?" He cleared his throat loudly to get Grace's attention who was swinging on her chair daydreaming.

"GRACE!" He said rather loudly.

Grace jumped and sat straight up on her chair, no longer swinging.

"HUH? WHAT, WHAT? SORRY, WHAT! I DIDN'T DO IT! Sorry, I wasn't listening what?" She stammered.

"Move." He demanded pointing his thumb to the door.

"What? No! I was here first and where would I go out there!" She asked knowing what he meant but choosing to stall.

"Well, obviously not outside, outside, JUST OUT OF MY CHAIR!"

"This isn't your chair, it's the schools." She said.

Rhys came in and saw us sitting in his other friend's places.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted.

"What are you all sitting there for! Grace, go back to your own table!"

"Leave her alone! She was here first!" I shouted.

"NO! SHE SHOULDN'T SIT THERE! MISS! MIISSS!" Rhys shouted complaining.

"What is it? Stop shouting!" She said.

"But Grace is in someone else's place!"

"It doesn't matter, we are having a new seating plan today. What's your name anyway?" The teacher asked.

"Rhys." Rhys told her sitting down in his place, feeling annoyed that he had to sit on a table full of girls.

About ten minutes into the lesson, Rhys started to disrupt class.

"OH MY GOD GRACE! SHUT UP! NO ONE CARES ABOUT BEYBLADE!" He shouted rather loudly.

Everyone looked at him and began to laugh.

"RHYS! I HAVE HAD QUITE ENOUGH OF YOU! STOP KEEP DISRUPTING THE CLASS! Infact, you can move, swap places with David!" She demanded.

"Nooo!" David shouted, not wanting to sit on the table with us.

"Oh ok then, beats sitting on a table full of girls."

Rhys walked over to where he was sitting.

"Go on." He said.

"Aww but Miss, I don't want to!" David protested.

"David, move please, now." She said calmly.

David groaned and sat in Rhys's place.

"Ok, does everyone know what Scratch is?" The Teacher asked.

"Yeah!" Maddy shouted out as we all opened it up.

"Oh..Well you need to continue with the ghost and robot animation then. You have until the end of the lesson."

I heard music coming from Kia's headphones she had put in as the lesson started.

"Kia, I can hear that from here!" I whispered.

"What?" She asked taking out the earphones and turning her MP3 off.

"I said that I could hear that music from here!"

"Ah well, I've taken them out now." She told me.

"Ok." I began to carry on. I sighed from boredom.

"DOI-DOI-DOI!"

The whole class started to laugh.

"OK, WHO JUST MADE THAT STUPID NOISE!" Miss shouted, as the room fell silent.

"DOI, DOI, DOI!" The computer kept blurting it out over and over. It was David's computer, as always.

"David, put head phones in if you're going to listen to that stupid noise repeatedly." The teacher demanded.

We all continued to work until the bell went.

"Finally! The end of the lesson!" Kia cheered.

"That was so boring!" She added on.

"Well you wouldn't know anything like that would you? You were listening to deafening music most of the lesson!" I joked shoving her.

"Would you rather do boring I.C.T work or listen to new pop music?" She asked knowing the answer I would give her.

"Listen to music but we were in the middle of a lesson! HAH, I would have laughed if you got them confiscated." I laughed.

"HEY!"

We all ran out of the classroom as fast as we could..

English was next…

"English next." I said cheerfully to the little group.

"YAAY! WE GET TO WATCH 2012!" Grace yelled.

"Oh yeah, when are we meant to be watching the Blob? I never heard of it before and I missed the first parts of it, but it sounds good!" Gingka asked.

"Um…Well, I don't know weather you will like it or not." Nicole began. "We all thought it was boring because the graphics weren't very good, it was almost in black and white for it was so old." She explained.

"And the alien which is a big pink blob looks like some jelly is getting rolled around the floor." Kia added.

"Hmm, it will do then…If I remember, its from the 19….58? Yeah, 1958 that's it." The Doctor commented thinking he was cool for being a brain-box, but really we all just began to think he was a total show-off who acts like a bit of a nerd at most times.

"Yeah, that's why we think its a little rubbish, because it's very old and we aren't used to the story line and stuff like that." I told him.

"I don't actually know when we are watching it now that you mention it." Kia said thoughtfully staring up into space.

Nicole looked at her Iphone to see the time.

"Oh, come on guys, we are gonna be late!" She worried as she walked down the hallway followed by the rest of us.

When we arrived at English, Nicole, Kia, Grace and I walked into Mr. Tungatts classroom and David, Connor Drew and Rhys all rushed passed us and stole our chairs. Grace was safe for she sat next to Maddy. Us, on the other hand, weren't.

"HEY!" I shouted at Rhys trying to grab my chair before he got to it.

Too late. It was gone.

"URGH!" Kia moaned.

We all rolled our eyes and got some spare chairs from the corner of the class and dumped them next to the remaining places, the Doctor and Gingka, who would never shut up during films. We began to write and write and write. Write, write, write, wrote, writedy, write, write…Write, write-

"Ok, since you have all been good, we will watch some of 2012-"

FREEZE FRAME

Ok, so Mr. Tungatt doesn't always say 2012 as twenty-twelve, he sometimes or most of the time until we all kept shouting out 2012, kept calling it: two-thousand-and-twelve.

UN-FREEZE FRAME

We all started cheering as me and Kia, feeling giddy loudly shouted out:

"YAAAAY!" in fact, a little too loudly, for everyone began to laugh at us and the teacher just stared at us with a look on his face.

He put the film on and we began to watch.

I sure regret sitting next to The Doctor and Gingka during that lesson, all I heard was them talking! It was even worse than hearing Rhys shout out what happens next spoiling it and when the good action-packed scenes come on, Connor Drew yelling out: "Special Effects!" In a funny, loud, annoying voice. In fact, he sounds a bit like a movie director shouting for the special effects guy to press the button for the sonic-boom in the background.

"Doctor, shut up!" I hissed at him.

He just looked at me with a blank expression on his face before looking at the screen.

I sighed hoping I would eventually get to hear the film without any interruptions.

'_I WILL LIVE, AND __**YOU **__WILL DIE!' _One of the fat twins who were rich in the film shouted out to the ex-husband who worked for their family.

We all burst out laughing.

Kia tapped me. I looked at her and she pointed to the table.

She had written: 'I Am Bored' over and over one underneath the other.

I smiled. We turned to watch the movie again.

"Seriously be quiet!" Kia whispered rather loudly at The Doctor and Gingka.

"Erm, Kia! Be quiet, your disrupting other people's learning!" Mr. Tungatt said to her.

"Yeah Kia, your disrupting other peoples learning!" Connor Drew shouted out from the other side of the class.

"And so are you by shouting that out Connor!" Sir moaned.

As the plane on the movie dodged in and out of falling buildings and lava sprung up from behind them, Rhys yelled out:

"SPECIAL EFFECTS! Ok, watch this now, they will make it through!"

I put my hand on my face and sighed.

"STOP SPOILING THE MOVIE!" Lewis Baxter moaned turning around scowling at him.

Mr. Tungatt paused it.

"Rhys, if your not going to be quiet then you will be sent out to do written work. And that goes for the rest of you too!" He snapped.

Rhys smirked as Sir un-paused the film and we continued to watch.

"SIR! SIR, SIR, SIR!" Connor Drew began to shout out waving his arms around like a complete retard.

"WHAT IS IT CONNOR!" He whispered in an angry tone of voice.

"When are we going to watch Van Helsing?"

"I told you before, on Friday. Now be quiet and watch the film, you only have five minutes left till your lunch break."

I began to randomly doodle in my planner from boredom.

Nicole began to swing on her chair.

Backwards, forwards, backwards, forwards, backwards…..

"ARGH!" She screamed quietly as she grabbed onto the table for her life.

Kia and I tutted at her.

"What time is it?" Kia asked randomly.

Quick as a flash, Nicole pulled out her phone as I looked at my watch.

We tended to race like that for some reason. God knows why exactly.

"One minute to one." We both whispered to her at the same time.

"JINX!" She whispered at me.

I put my hand on my heart to send it back.

Nicole signalled to Kia for her to say her name so she could speak again.

Kia turned to me.

"D'ya recon I should break it or make her stay like that a little longer?" She asked me close to bursting out laughing.

"Leave it a little longer." I joked grinning.

"Ok." She replied leaning back on her chair with her arms folded.

We looked at Nicole who just gave us a funny look.

"Till after class." I added.

We both laughed quietly at the face Nicole shot us.

"KIA, MELISSA, BE QUIET!" Mr. Tungatt shouted at us yet again.

"Sorry.." I said to him.

When he looked away we smiled at each other close to bursting out laughing again.

"Ok everyone, stand behind your chairs and get ready to leave." He ordered exiting the movie and taking the disk from the CD-ROM compartment from the side of the laptop.

We all pushed out chairs under our desks and waited to be dismissed.

"Mia, do you want 2012 back or shall I keep it for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Keep it till tomorrow sir." She replied.

"BRRRING, BRRING!"

"You may go." The teacher said moving his hands towards the door.

We all exited.

I stood with Nicole who nudged me to remind me about her not being able to speak.

"Ok, Ok, wait until Kia comes out." I told her.

Soon enough, Kia came out.

"Ok, lets go. To Nicole's locker." She said suddenly taking charge like she usually does.

Nicole nudged her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Nicole."

"THANK YOU!" Nicole shouted glad she could speak again.

Kia and I took two steps forward before Nicole pulled us.

"Wait, wait!" She stammered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Aren't we waiting for your step-cousin?" She asked.

"Um….NAH, he will be ok with Gingka, Grace, Maddy, Ronnie, who ever else hangs around with them. Besides he would probably just wander off if he came with us. He does tend to do that a lot." I explained.

"Oh, he is called The Doctor." I added on.

"Yay! Maybe now we can finally go to Nicole's locker?" She asked impatiently.

"Fine. Cause food is more important than listening to me." She joked opening the doors from the English corridor.

We began to tred up the steps and down through the library's hallway.

I decided to wait outside the lockers.

"Aren't you coming in?" Nicole asked me.

"I think I will wait out here, too stuffy and crowded." I replied.

"ME TOO." Kia added on barely giving me enough time to finish my sentence off.

"What! But you're the one who wanted to go to my lockers!" Nicole shouted.

"Well we had to come here to get your food didn't we?" Kia said.

"Well yes, but-"

"Then you might as well get my food from your locker too while your in there." Kia corrected.

Nicole sighed and reluctantly entered the miniature locker room.

"I'm so hungry." Kia randomly shared.

"You're always hungry." I replied.

"I am not!"

"You are too."

"I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"I'M NOT!"

"ARE."

"NOT!"

Nicole came out of the lockers and handed Kia the bag.

"Are." I smirked.

I heard someone faintly shouting my name.

"Someone say my…Name?" I turned around to see who had shouted my name. No one was there.

"No?" Nicole replied.

I shrugged and began to walk with the others.

Suddenly, Grace came running around the corner and jumped in front of me nearly making me walk into her.

"WHOA! GRACE BE CAREFUL!" I shouted.

"Melissa come on!" She yelled at me dragging me away.

"Wait, where are we going? Kia, Nicole, come on!" I said.

Nicole and Kia ran after us.

"The Science room! We are all talking in there." She told me.

"Well, ok…" I replied.

As I walked through the Science class door, I saw the little group that I usually hand around with.

Maddy, Ronnie, Gingka, Captain Jack, The Doctor,

WAIT, JACK! WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE!

"They are about to have a battle!" Ronnie shouted to us as Maddy pulled us in and shut the door.

"Wait, Gingka and Jack having a battle?" I asked, realising the danger.

"Yeah! Gingka is using Pegasus! I can't wait to see who wins!" Grace squealed.

"Wait, you do know that Jack has a ray gun and he is gonna face a cartoon person with a plastic spinney-thing with a projector of a Pegasus!" I tried to explain to her.

"Yeah, nothing can beat Pegasus! Every single episode in history I have watched, Pegasus has always won and never ever dies!" Grace replied jumping up and down from excitement.

"WHAT!" I slapped myself on my head. I would have thought that she had known something this simple.

"Yeah!" She shouted.

"You do know that now that they are in the real world they can die! AND JACKS GUN CAN KILL! WHY DO YOU THINK THE POLICE USE IT!" I shouted at her.

"Don't be so silly! You know that's just for films like Doctor Who and Torchwood don't you?" She replied.

"BUT, BUT, BUT-"

"SHH, THEY ARE ABOUT TO START!" Maddy interrupted my moment.

"This is not going to end well…" I whispered to myself throwing my bag into the corner of the room with the others.

"Cant you knock some sense into them!" I asked The Doctor.

I got no reply.

"Doctor?" I asked turning around. He was gone!

"Don't worry, he went to the canteen." Ronnie told me.

"Yeah, to raid the fridges." Grace giggled.

I shook my head, just at the stupidity of it all.

"Jack, you should know better!" I said worriedly, getting frustrated that no one was listening to me for some reason. What was the difference? No one usually listened to me anyways….

"SHUSH!" Ronnie, Maddy and Grace 'shushed' me at the same time.

"3,2,1…GO!" The crowd chanted.

I worriedly looked around the room, not knowing what to do.

"GO, PEGASUS!" Gingka shouted, pulling the rip-chord from the launcher.

Pegasus came flying out of the piece of plastic and began to charge, eyes narrowed towards Jack.

My eyes widened as Jack pulled out of the ray gun from his belt and pointed it at Pegasus, about to pull the trigger.

Without thinking, I ran at Jack and jerked his hand away, forcing him to shoot slightly off target.

"Pegasus, Gingka, look out!" Grace yelled, pushing me and Jack hard, causing us to fall, Jack landing on his teleporting device on his wrist and me to land next to the teacher's desk.

I rubbed my arm where it had slammed against the side of the desk.

When I looked up, I saw Pegasus on the floor, some blood dripping from his left wing onto the floor.

I put my face in my hands, knowing this would happen.

"JACK YOU MORON!" I yelled at him.

"WHAT!" He yelled back at me.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"LOOK, DON'T START BLAMIN' THIS ON ME!"

"BLAMING IT ON YOU! WHY, HOW IS IT NOT YOUR FAU-"

"GUYS SHUT UP ARGUING, AN ANIMAL IS DYING HERE!" Maddy yelled.

I sighed, snatching the gun off Jack.

"HEY, THAT'S MINE!" He shouted.

"NOT ANYMORE!" I replied sternly, holding the gun away from him.

Gingka, eyes watering, looked up, full of anger and hatred.

"Who did this?" He growled angrily through gritted teeth.

The whole rooms eyes stared at me.

"Well, don't look at me, I couldn't kill anyone, I'm not a killer!" I pleaded.

"Then how come your holding the gun?" He asked me cockily.

"What?" I said confusedly then I looked down at my hands, the gun.

"Oh…IT WAS JACK, I SWEAR!"

The whole room turned on me, apart from Kia, Nicole and Jack.

Kia and Nicole just stood there, mouths wide open not knowing what to do.

Jack on the other hand, had done enough damage, and just needed to keep his mouth shut. I didn't even know why everyone was blaming me!

"Listen, I ran to jerk the gun so he didn't shoot anyone, but I didn't do it quick enough so it hit Pegasus in the wing for my timing was incorrect, I shouted at Jack and took his gun off him, and now we are up to date, so, I never killed ok?" I explained hopefully.

Gingka narrowed his eyes at me.

"I don't believe you." He replied.

"Neither do I!"Grace shouted standing next to Gingka putting her arm around him.

"WHAT! GRACE!" I shouted.

"YOUR ALWAYS SAYING YOU HATE BEYBLADE!" She argued.

"JUST BECAUSE I DON'T WATCH A TV PROGRAM DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WOULD KILL SOMEONE, I'M NOT A MURDERER!" I protested.

Maddy and Ronnie stepped in too.

"Oh yeah, like, because you hate everything to do with it so much, you would actually kill someone over it." Ronnie said.

"What! That's not fair!" I replied.

"Seriously Melissa!" Maddy shouted.

"But, it wasn't me! Jack, tell them!" I shouted turning to Jack who was still sat on the floor from the impact of Grace.

"I-I'm staying outta this." He said.

I was outraged.

"Look, I didn't shoot ok!" I snapped.

Gingka ran at me, about to punch me.

Jack looked worriedly at us.

"BANG!"

Rhys had shot him from behind the door, then e ran off when I saw him. Sadly, no one else saw him and they all thought it was me.

The whole room gasped.

"Grace, I-I…"

She ran at me, fire ablaze in her eyes, staring at me.

"Uh-Oh." I began to run around the room away from her. I ran full pelt at one of the desks and did a very high and perfect jump over the desk and landed on the other side.

"GET BACK HERE!" She yelled.

The Doctor came through the door.

"What I miss?" He asked Nicole as he looked around seeing several dead bodies on the floor and a cat and mouse chase going on while everyone stood staring, mouths wide open.

I ran around the other side of the room again, hiding behind The Doctor.

She tried to grab me but I dodged. Left, right, left, right.

"Hey, go fight somewhere else will ya?" He moaned.

This continued for ten more minutes. I was running out of places to run to.

Jack suddenly stood up in between us.

Thank god.

"WAIT!" He yelled, pulling us apart.

"Let go of me!" Grace shouted, trying to run the opposite way around him to get to me.

"STOP!" He said sternly to her.

Seeing my chance to escape, I quickly ran around the corner of them both and jumped over Gingka's body.

Grace ran to me followed by Jack.

He quickly grabbed hold of Grace to stop her from attacking me but disappeared, Gingka disappearing with them.

The room fell silent.

They re-appeared in a strange, bright place.

Grace struggled wildly, trying to get away from him.

"Grace, we are going to have to leave Gingka here." He said to her calmly.

"NO! GINGKA'S MY BEST FRIEND! I CANT JUST LEAVE HIM HERE TO DIE!" She cried.

"Look, I'm sorry, but he's gone, forever." He replied.

"NO!" She cried trying to run to Gingka who was dead, lying under the nearby tree.

As quick as a flash, Jack pressed his teleportation device again and they disappeared, re-appearing in the Science room again.

Grace was now crying her eyes out.

Everyone was crowding around the little groupnby now, asking what had happened.

Jack shoved past the big crowd into the middle of the circle they had formed.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He yelled.

"Why!" Ronnie growled nastily.

"Because Melissa didn't shoot the horse, I did."

The room was filled with gasps again.

"Why should we believe you?" Maddy asked.

"Because, I was stupid enough to get into a battle with Gingka and Melissa tried to tell me not to but I didn't listen and she tried to stop this from happening but she wasn't quick enough so it hit Pegasus and she took the gun from me, OK!" He protested.

"BRRING, BBRRING!"

Phew, I was saved by the bell. At least everyone knew the truth now.

Everyone apologised to me on the way to class and everyone had forgotten about it when we walked into form. Even Grace had forgotten which was strange.

"You know what's strange?" Kia whispered.

"What's strange?" Nicole whispered back.

"I don't actually remember what we did at lunch."

"Me neither." Nicole and I replied.

"Oh yeah, now I remember, we just went to the lockers, canteen with Maddy then went to find Catherine. We talked for a while now we are in here." Nicole explained.

WOW! THE WHOLE WORLD HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT BEYBLADE!

IT HAD NEVER EXISTED! THERE WAS NEVER A GINGKA, MADOKA OR PEGASUS!

I saw as all the class walked to the front with their Beys and throw them in the bin saying they were baby spinning tops and they had no idea they had them in their pockets.

Life just suddenly got better for me.

We all went to the last lesson of the day, French.

Soon, the lesson was over and we all began to walk home.

"I'm still hungry." The Doctor randomly said.

I saw Lewis Baxter with a Sandwich.

"Wait here." I told him as I ran towards Lewis, snatched the sandwich off him and give it to The Doctor.

"HEY! Melissa give me back my food!" He yelled.

"Sorry, it isn't mine now its his." I replied.

"Melissa!" He groaned walking off.

We all burst out laughing.

We walked back to where the TARDIS had been parked.

"See you later." We all shouted as the TARDIS disappeared.

Life was back to normal again, even better, for there was no Beyblade and we had all forgotten about what had happened today about Gingka and Pegasus.

I crossed the road to my house as Kia and Nicole shouted bye to me from the other side as they turned for home.

You know what was even better?

TOMORROW WAS FRIDAY!

Oh yeah, life was good.

My name is Melissa Walker, and that was my story on how I proved everyone wrong that The Doctor WAS my Step-Cousin, and I wasn't just saying it. Plus, I got bonus for there was no more Beyblade!

The End


End file.
